Dreams
by Maget646
Summary: Starting after the episode "Faith" Diverging from the show plot afterwords. Mainly deals with Chloe, and her dealing with the consequences of her decisions and what continues to happen to her Hope you like it .
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

Click,

Click,

Click

Chloe closed her eyes and waited for the noise to stop. For the past 3 hours the same sound would come up, Chloe had timed it. 7 minutes on the dot and all you would here was: Click, Click, Click, it was driving her insane.

She had been sitting in her room for the past 4 hours because there was nothing to do and she didn't really want to be around people. Usually when this happened she would go and either hang out with Matt, or go talk to Eli about the ship, or something interesting. But it this wasn't the case anymore. Eli had lost all respect for her since she had helped Doctor Rush divide the ship, leaving the military personnel on one side and all the civilians on the other, and Matt was felt so betrayed that he hadn't talked much to her since the incident, excluding the four weeks they had spent on the alien planet of course. Chloe missed the planet, there was so much life there, it was green, Matt and here were talking and working things out, and for once since the time they had been on the Destiny, she wasn't scared. Not even when T.J. had told her she was pregnant.

However since they had been back on the Destiny, the only good thing that had happened was she had gained a friend, T.J. And as good of a thing that that was, she wanted more. She wanted to be back in Matt's strong arms, to be able to talk to her best friend again, and not feel like everywhere she went people were looking at her thinking oh is she going to turn on us. The worst was though, when people asked her if she had an implant that she was not telling the rest of the ship about. Like she would put them in that kind of danger, she wasn't heartless. In fact at times, it felt like she had the biggest hart here and that was sad.

Chloe continued to sit there twiddling her thumbs, watching her clock waiting for another seven minutes to pass.

Click,

Click,

Click,

_Right on schedule,_ she thought. However all of the sudden this time she started to hear a hissing sound. A little bit worried that something might be wrong with the ship, she started searching for the sound, feeling the walls and putting her ear up against it. It turned out that the hissing was coming from the vent above her bead.

Click,

Click,

Click

_What do you know,_ She thought. _It took her 7 minutes to find where the sound was coming from_.

All of the sudden there was a big _Creak_ and the hissing became even louder, when Chloe looked down the vent she saw a white gas rushing out from a small crack in the vent. When Chloe breathed in she felt it burn all the way down and started hacking and coughing. Dropping to her knees and then lying on her side for a good 30 seconds doing nothing but trying to gag up whatever was burning her throat and lungs, she tried breathing in again, but only feeling more of the toxic fumes run down her throat.

_Great, it's spreading,_ were the words that ran through her mind before she ran out the door as fast as he body would allow her to warn someone.

The coughing wasn't helping her run at all and she had tripped before she got to the first door. She stood up urgently and knocked as fast and hard as she could, trying to get the attention of the person inside.

Joey, One of the cooks of the ship opened up the door but before he had the chance to say anything Chloe interrupted, "There is some kind of gas leaking from the ship." talking a mile a minute. "I don't know what it is, but it's not healthy. We have to get everyone out of this section and go" She coughed a bit more, but continued, "let someone know!"

"Okay" he said, knowing the urgency. "I'll run and tell someone, you get everyone out."

Chloe ran door, to door, warning everyone and telling them to get out. However by the time she reached the end of the hallway, she was coughing so hard she could barely walk, let alone talk. And then she just collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2: Loose Lips

Chloe jolted out of bed, a small scream escaping her lips. She was doused from head to toe in sweat. Chloe jumped up and checked the vent in her room to see if there was anything there. She released a sigh of relief when she saw the emptiness of the vent.

_I don't even know why I was worried to begin with._ Chloe had had these dreams before; she always knew that she was dreaming because of the randomness of the incidents that happened during the dream. But, every time she woke up she would always check to make sure that whatever had happened in the dream hadn't happened in real life. She remembered the one time she went to go check on Matt because in her dream he had died in her arms. He was there of course, and luckily no one had seen her. Chloe didn't think that Matt would appreciate her spying on him.

No longer able to stay in the room because of how much the dream had startled her, Chloe started walking towards what she had dubbed the "living room" of the ship (it was actually the viewing room, but everyone hung out there, and despite the clear military/civilian split the crew was starting to become a family). As Chloe walked towards the viewing room she checked on Matt, even though he wasn't in her dream, it was still nice to see him.

_So serene and peaceful in his sleep..._ Chloe's thoughts droned wishing she could be there in his arms. However she knew for now that was no longer a possibility, and continued to walk down the hall.

Once Chloe reached the living room, still to restless to sit down and relax and just take in the beautiful view, she started to pace back and forth mumbling to herself. It wasn't crazy mumbling about how she was going to take over the ship (cause that went over so well the last time). She was mumbling about how much she missed the company of Eli, how stupid she was to agree to Rush's scheme to gain control, but most of all, what she would give to be in Matt's arms again.

Chloe got so engrossed in listening to her thoughts allowed she didn't notice the other presence in the room. She was in the middle of mumbling her thoughts about Matt, how much she cares about him and how she let anything get in the way about that. Coincidentally, it was Lt. Scott whom had seen Chloe staring into his room, seen something was wrong and followed her wherever she was headed.

Chloe turned around and jumped as she saw him standing right there. _God, I miss him._

They stood there in silence, neither quite sure what to say.

"I'm so sorry." She muttered without realizing.

"I know." Was all Matt said back, starting to turn around, but thought twice about it and walked towards her taking her into his arms feeling her body against his and knowing he made the right choice.

"I love you." She whispered. What was going on, Chloe wasn't a bottle but she was never this loose with her feelings. Oh well, she thought. Whatever it was, it was working. Cause in that moment he kissed her and they sat in one of the couches holding each other and watching the view in silence.

_Finally._ Chloe thought. She had missed him so unbelievably much.


	3. Chapter 3: OPEN

**Here's a short chapter foreshadowing, sorry it took so long...I had writers block (I know already shows you what kind of person I am :P)**

Chloe felt Matt pull away and reluctantly let him. She didn't want to push him to far in one night, she knew that the betrayal he felt would not go away easily. He took her hand intending to walk her back to her room and tuck her back into her bed. Knowing this Chloe began to panic, she didn't want to go back to sleep, her dreams were becoming so frequent and she wasn't ready to have another.

"I-I'm going to stay here." She said shakily to him, not quite ready to tell him about these dreams that she has been having.

He gave her a look that was both full of curiosity and worry but didn't push it. He brought her back into his arms "Okay." he said and kissed her on the forehead before heading back to his room.

Chloe sat down in the couch and pulled a blanket over herself and looked out of the big bay window. She used to love space, thought it was the most beautiful thing one could behold. She still thought it was beautiful, except now she knew the dangers of it and found it just a scary as she did beautiful. Chloe didn't know how long she was sitting there for but when she heard movement she got up and walked towards the hallway. She saw T.J. walking at a quick pace towards the end of the hallway.

"T.J?" She yelled. "T.J!" However she kept walking

Chloe started to follow, running after her but unable to catch up. She was running for so long that she couldn't remember the way back. _Right, left, left, right...No... left, right, left, right, right... Shit!_ "T.J, where are we going? T.J. Wait up!"

Chloe took another right, meeting a dead end... but more strangely a dead end with no T.J.

"T.J!" Chloe said attempting to find her turning in a full circle a caught sight of something blue and glowing. It looked almost like one of those neon signs that say _OPEN_ outside of restaurants, except it wasn't in English. However Chloe could read it.

_My Name is Laple, and you dearest Chloe are going to help me capture your ship. Have fun!_

Confused Chloe turned around to run in the opposite direction suddenly seeing Eli aiming a pistol right at her.

"I'm sorry," He said "but I can't let you do this." And with that he fired the pistol and everything went dark.


End file.
